


Jingle My Bells

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Smut, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: I had the images of the sweaters but idfk how to add them to the story.





	Jingle My Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I had the images of the sweaters but idfk how to add them to the story.

It was Bucky’s idea to go to the ugly holiday sweater competition/party, however, it was Ivar who chose the sweaters that the 3 of you would wear. For Bucky he got a Game of Thrones-themed shirt saying “winter is coming”.

For himself, he got a sweater with 3 deer humping each other.

But he was the happiest with the one he got for you. It was a sweater that read “Jingle My Bells” with two bells placed strategically over your breasts. 

The boys were waiting for you to come out of your shared room, you had taken the longest to get ready. 

“Y/N, come on! We’re gonna be late if you take much longer!” Ivar shouts from the couch, wanting to go for a few minutes and then come home. 

“Why the hell did we let him choose the sweaters?” You call to Bucky as you exit the bedroom, arms crossed over your chest to hide the sweater.

“Because it was the only way he would agree to go!” He turns to look at you and smiles, “Doll, uncross your arms! I wanna see!” Bucky chuckles. You remove your arms and set them by your sides. You know it's horrible when Bucky let's out a snort so loud that it startles Ivar, causing Ivar to turn and also laugh. You frown at them, unamused.

“It's really not fair that mine is the only one that makes noise. Everyone is gonna look at me.” You whine, crossing your arms again, causing the bells to jingle. 

“Well yeah, but it won't be because of the bells,” Ivar chuckles, “It will be because those leggings, make your ass look almost as good as it does naked,” Ivar smirks, causing you to smile.

Bucky opens his arms for you to hug him, and you comply, walking over and hugging him. You scoff when the bells jingle a muffled ring to his chest. He kisses the top of your head.

“Come on, if you go, and both you and Baby Boy be good, I will let you have a reward, and you two can each do one thing that you really want.” Both you and Ivar perk up at Bucky’s throw down. You pull yourself from Bucky and go put on your shoes. Once they are on, you bring Ivar his favorite boots and his jacket and turn to Bucky. Walking up to him you kiss his cheek and whisper, “No takesies backsies,” and open the door.

“What are you boys waiting for? Let's go!” And off to the party, you go.

 

When you get back Bucky leads you and Ivar to the playroom. Ivar goes and sits on the bed, discarding his crutches in their designated spot, and Bucky goes to his special chair. The room was a second bedroom, but with three of you living rent-free with the Avengers, the room was whatever you wanted. It was painted grey, with all of the favorite toys on the walls, and some other stuff. You move to take off the sweater, but Ivar puts his hand up.

“Leave it on, I want to jingle your bells,” Ivar smirks and beckons you over to him, motioning for you to sit in his lap. You very carefully settle yourself on top of him, eager to play now that you were home. He sets his hands on your sides and rubs, working his way up and finally grabbing your breasts, one in each hand. He smiles before squeezing your tits and giving them a shake, causing the bells to jingle, making Bucky laugh from his spot on his chair. 

“Alright, you both were so good during the party, It's time for your reward,” Bucky smirks, and both you and Ivar can tell that it's going to be a good night.


End file.
